Wishful Thinking
by daenvgiell
Summary: Carries on from season 2. There are new faces in Magix. The girls are faced with it all, love, friendship, but someone's missing... my first fanfic, plz read and review.
1. Careful Walking

_**Wishful Thinking**_

**Careful Walking**

Tap… tap… … tap

Bloom wakes up to some kind of noise coming from outside. Luckily Flora didn't wake up. Bloom walked to the balcony and looks out. The wind is blowing slightly and she enjoys it as it slowly glides over her face, she closes her eyes and dreams about all the wonderful things she has.

"Bloom?"

Suddenly Bloom snaps back into reality and walks to the edge where she can see over the balcony. Sky is down there. The moon catches his eyes and as she looks into them a great feeling of peace and warmth surrounds her.

"Sky what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, I had so much to think about with what happened today, get into some warmer clothes and join me for a moonlight stroll".

"Ok, wait right there, I'm coming".

With that she crept back inside and over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a jumper and some jeans, while creeping out she heard flora mutter something.

"Please don't go… it's so cold"

She must be dreaming about Helia, Bloom thought. Around every corner Bloom was extra careful, she didn't want to wake any of her friends. It always seemed that when she and Sky had a chance to be together they would always end up right next to her. Her friends are so good to her, but she needed some time alone with him. As she walked out onto the grass she looked out to see if anyone was about. Quickly she jumped behind a tree as she saw Layla coming out into the fresh air. She rested her arms on the edge of the balcony and looked out. She seemed sad and puzzled. Bloom really wanted to know what she was thinking about, but she really wanted to be with Sky. Creeping off slowly she reached him. A sweep of relief swept over both of them as she reached him. Sky was glad that it was only Bloom and not her friends too, he really wanted to spend time with just her. As they start walking Sky starts the conversation.

"Bloom I don't know how you could sleep tonight, so much has happened"

"I know I'm a little puzzled myself, I think I was just so drained from the spell that Lord Darkar put on me, I can't believe I nearly gave …" She stops in mid sentence thinking about what she had nearly done… she could have killed all her friends and ruled with Darkar. Thinking of this made her cry.

"Bloom, come here" Sky embraces her and comforts her. Taking her chin he makes her look up at him. Her eyes were so beautiful when the light hits them in the right spot, they looked like sapphires. Gently leaning in he kissed her. At first Bloom is surprised, but then she welcomes the loving gesture. It seemed as if years had gone by, when really it was only a few seconds.

"Bloom, you didn't know what was happening, I hated seeing you like that, I had to do something, I couldn't lose you, you are so important to me" Bloom ponders this for a moment, and shoots a quick smile at him. Taking his hand she pulls him down to the ground and rests against the tree. Engulfed by emotions she closes her eyes and rests her head on his chest.

"Sky?"

"Yeah"

"Don't ever let me go"

"You know I won't".

They sit there, just glad to be together, the mood of Alfea was calming, until they were both startled by a twig snapping.

Bloom's mood suddenly changes, she doesn't feel so calm now, neither does Sky. They both stand up and in instant. Looking in opposite directions Bloom sees a figure standing near the tree that she hid behind when she saw Layla. She couldn't make out whether they were male or female, they were wearing a cape over their head and it fell to the ground. Bloom tapped Sky's shoulder making him turn around.

"Have you seen this person before Sky?"

"No I haven't, I don't have a clue who it is, let's get a little closer" They crept up behind a tree trying to get a look at the face, but it was too well hidden.

"I wonder what they are looking at". The person turns around, quickly both Bloom and Sky turn and hide behind the tree.

"Do you think they heard us?" Bloom questioned.

Lightly behind the tree, they hear the slightest sound of movement, and a sudden gush of wind. The presence of the person just seems to disappear. Bloom looks around the tree to see and empty space.

"Who could it have been?" puzzled she looks at Sky, he is just as confused as she is.

"I don't know, but at least we are safe, maybe we should go back to bed"

Bloom nods in agreement, they kiss each other and go their separate ways. As Bloom is changing back into her Pyjama's she can help but wonder who the mystery person was and why they were here.


	2. Watchful Eye

**Watchful Eye**

"_Bloom, well done, your parents would be so proud of you."_

"No! Wait, I need to know more… don't go…" Bloom reaches for what truly isn't there.

A clam voice enters her mind from the real world.

"Bloom… Honey, wake up"

"Oh Flora, what was going on?"

"You were dreaming again, did Daphne have something to do with it?"

"Yeah she did, it's a little fuzzy, what did I say?"

"Something about not going and you need to know more"

"Oh, I remember bits. Daphne came and she told me something about my parents would be proud and then she left, I just wish I knew more."

"Well I'll help you, you know that"

"I know you will, you're such a great friend Flora"

"Yeah you are too Bloom, you must be so exhausted, but you need to get ready, remember we are all going out with the guys today."

"OH. You're so right, must hurry and get ready, I need to clear my head, I nearly gave into Darkar."

Bloom jumps out of bed and rushes to get ready. She puts on her usual Yellow top and blue starry jeans. All her friends were already ready and waiting for her. No doubt that Stella couldn't wait to see Brandon, as per usual.

"BLOOM! Are you ready yet? How long does it take to get ready?"

"Stella, of all people you spend the most time getting ready, and you're complaining that Bloom is taking too long…"

"Well for your information Musa, a girl needs to be pretty, it works for the guys"

"Well according to my calculations, Bloom has had a pretty rough time with the whole Darkar thing, I would say that you give her another 2 minutes to be exact, which is much quicker than the time you take."

Bloom walks out of the room to a bunch of smiling friends, and Layla runs to give her a hug, quickly she whispers in her ear.

"_Bloom I know I haven't been here long, but I trust you so much. If there is anything I can do for you let me know"_

"_Layla I know that I can trust you as well, and…" _ Thinking back to her expression of sadness last night.

"_And if you ever feel sad or lonely just come and talk to me."_

Layla and Bloom both exchange smiles and catch up with the group.

Outside the boys were waiting, all in a line. Riven as usual was standing looking bored and annoyed, although Musa had an idea that he was only masking his true affection for her. Each girl run up to her guy and embraced each other. Layla on the other hand stayed back and watched sadly as she had no one that cared so much about her like the guys did for their girls. Bloom was aware of the situation and quickly turned around seeing the same expression as last night. She decided to let it go and would talk to her about it later.

"Come on guys, lets get going, I don't want to have to wait here all day, let's go shopping or something"

"Riven since when do you care about shopping, maybe you should be my boyfriend instead of Brandon"

"Snookums, you shouldn't joke around like that, besides, Riven is too serious for you"

"I only suggested we go shopping because I am sick of waiting around here, it's so boring at the moment."

"Yeah I agree Riven, let's not waste anymore precious time with our girls and let's have some fun, come on Tecna."

The group walk off in the direction of the bus to town. Layla follows slowly behind and finds a seat that is unoccupied and sadly sits down. She has so many thoughts running through her head, and she can never quite work out what to do.

"_Why is it that they all have someone that cares for them, while I have no on, does nobody like me? Am I really that bad? I know I'm new to Alfea and all, but I just feel like I'm the odd one out."_

While everyone is waiting for the last people to get on, someone gets on the on bus. Suddenly Bloom doesn't have such a calm feeling over her. It looked like the same person that she saw last night with Sky. They had the hooded cape that went to the ground, and they walked with their head down so that their face couldn't be seen. She watched them all the way, right until they all got off the bus, hoping to get some clue of who it was. It was such a nice day in town and who better to spend it with than each other. Each couple went their separate ways, Stella of course went to the Clothes store, Musa went to the music shop, and Tecna went to the electronic store. Each took their guy with them. Layla slowly walked to the sports store and Bloom stayed back with Sky, she needed to tell him about the person.

"Sky, you know that person we saw last night? Well they're here, they got on the bus."

"No I hadn't noticed, did you see… look there they go, and are they… are they following Layla?"

"You're right it looks like they are, I wish I knew who it was, maybe we should follow them."

"Yeah I think we should we don't know who the person is and what they are up to."

Just at that moment a strong wind came past blowing the hood off the face of the person. The face revealed a tall man with shot black hair and a slight tan. As quickly as the hood had come off, it was back on.

"Sky did you see that?"

"Yeah I did, at least we know it's a guy, but what does he want with Layla, why is he following her?"  
"If I knew I would feel a lot happier, but I don't. I think the rest of our fun day has just ended. I don't want to let Layla out of my sight. Who knows what he could be up to."


	3. A Day in Town

**A Day in Town**

"_Welcome all you sporty people to Active Mania, it's a beautiful day so why not get a new bike and go for a ride, or get a new board and go for a glide? It's all up to you, just be Active!"_

"Doesn't he ever get sick of saying that? So it may change now and then, but his voice is so annoying. I don't know why I even bother to come in here, I already have most of this stuff, I just don't use it much now because of school, and because I don't have anyone to go with… wait what am I saying, I have great friends, I'm sure they would go with me if I asked them, we all had a great time before." Feeling a little sad as all her friends were probably having fun, a reassuring thought came back to her.

"_Layla I know I can trust you as well, and if you ever feel sad or lonely, just come and talk to me"_

"Maybe I should talk to Bloom, but I don't know what to say to her… Hi Bloom you know how you said I could come and talk to you? Well this is one of those times, I was wondering if… Oh I don't have a clue what to say to her…"

"Excuse me miss? Layla turns around to see the shop assistant standing behind her.

"Is there anything I can do for you? You have been standing there for a while?"

"Oh sorry, no I'm fine thankyou." The shop assistant walked off, clearly a little puzzled.

"I hope I wasn't thinking out loud again like I have done before."

She decides that there is no point standing in the shop doing nothing. Walking out the door she passes a tall person with a hood covering his face. This was the first time she's actually looked at them, although she hadn't seen him before. She finds a bench and sits down. Unaware that she is being watched, not by one person or two people, but three.

"Sky what am I going to do? She's been so sad and lonely for awhile now."

"I don't know Bloom, but if you two are really good friends then I'm sure you will think of something."

"I might go and talk to her later today, I think we should be watching that guy instead, we still haven't figured out what he is doing."

Layla was still deep in thought when the "mystery man" came and sat down next to her. Not noticing she continued with her thoughts. He seemed to be thinking of something too. Bloom was sick of this. She was sick of Layla being sad and she was sick of watching this guy follow her around all day. So being bold she starts making her way to the man.

"Bloom where are you going?"

"Don't worry I'm not going far."

Arriving behind the man she taps him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me" The man just sits there, he doesn't even move

"Excuse me" He still stays the same. Bloom quite sick of not getting a reply, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Pulling him arm away from her grip.

"You shouldn't just walk up to people, start poking them and then just drag them away, have you any idea what I may have been doing?"

"Yes in fact, I do know what you were doing and I'm sure you want to continue doing it too. You have been following my friend around all day, but it wasn't only today was it, you were outside her room the other night weren't you?"

"Hmm, I thought you looked a little familiar."

"What? So does that mean that you have been following me too?"

"No, I haven't been following you, but I know for a fact that a fairy shouldn't have been out past her bed time last night, and that I could get you into a lot of trouble if I were, lets say, let it slip to Faragonda."

"Well I could get you into just as much trouble Mr Mystery Man, you were on Alfea grounds when you shouldn't have been."

"Ah, young lady, Miss Faragonda knows I'm there and what I'm doing, I don't think it would matter much if you told her about me."

"Well then seeing as you have told Faragonda what you're doing there, maybe you could tell me too?"

"Oh, no I don't think so, this is none of your business, so if you wouldn't mind, I have I job I must do." With that the man walked off in the opposite direction. Bloom walked back to Sky.

"What was that all about?"

"Believe me you don't want to know, it's really complicated, I'll tell you about it later, I think Layla will be ok for a while, I'll talk to her later as well. Let's go have some fun."

"Ok, so where would you like to go?"

"Nowhere in particular, let's just have a look around and I'll tell you when I see."

Walking around shos she sees nothing that really interests her, she thought that spending time with Sky would help her to forget what she had almost done, but it just kept popping back into her mind.

"Bloom, do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Yeah sounds good, and the park isn't too far away, should we call our friends and tell them to meet us there with their lunch or should we just go alone?"

"I think we should just go alone, you know how rare it is for it to be just us."

They walk off to go and buy some lunch. Just by luck all their other friends had the same idea.

"Hey Bloom, Sky, we were just buying lunch and then going to the park to eat, do you wanna join us?"

"Yeah why not?"

"_I told you we didn't get to be alone very often"_

"_Yeah I know, but they asked so we might as well."_

The group of friends all have their lunch and are making their way to the park when Bloom notices another person not too far behind.

"Sky, can you take my stuff? I have something I need to sort out."

"Course I can, don't be too long." He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and watches her run off.


	4. Identity Revealed

**Identity Revealed**

"You again! Can't you leave a man in peace?"

"No I can't when the fact is that you are following one of my friends."

"What will it take me, to stop you from stopping me from doing my job?"

"Wow, that was a tongue twister, how about you start by telling me your name and what your job is."

"Well I can tell you my name, no one said I couldn't do that, but I'm under strict orders to not say a word about my job under any circumstances."

"Ok, I might be able to deal with that."

"So what is your name then?"

"My name is Malem, I was born In Andros, will that do you?"

"I guess it will do for now, just why the secrecy, you know the whole no one can see my face thing?"

"I told you, I am under strict orders to say nothing concerning my job."

"Well I'm watching you Malem and I don't want to see you."

"Ooo, I'm so scared, why don't you go and run off with your little boyfriend?"

"Fine I will." Bloom walks off in the direction that she had come from. Malem stays in the same place.

"_I should never have told Bloom where I was born. If Layla told everyone then they just might realise that we come from the same place."_

"Hey Sky I'm back"

"Where did you go?"

"I went to talk to Mystery Man, although he's not much of a mystery to me though."

"What did you find out about him?"

"I found out his name and where he was born, but that was it, I think I will look it up in Alfea later."

"It sounds like a good plan, care to fill me in with the info?"

"Sure, his name is Malem and he was born in Andros, I don't know why, but that place sounds familiar, any ideas Sky?"

"Only that is it another place that has a king and queen and princess."

"Strange, although a lot of places in Magix has Kings queens and princesses, or princes."

"Yeah, lets go and join everyone else, I'm starving."

Bloom nods and they join the rest of the group. They are all enjoying their food. Bloom gives out a bit of a laugh when they reach them.

"You guys are so funny, it must be that good then, you're all so quiet."

She sits down against the tree and pulls Sky down with her. Sky shoots her a quick glance. She knew what it meant. Sky whispers something in her ear.

"_Doesn't this seem familiar?"_

She nods her head in agreement. When everyone has finished eating they go for a walk around the park. No one was saying anything, which is really unusual for the winx club. Layla was about to say something, but closed her mouth pretty much straight away. Everyone seemed to get excited that someone was going to speak, but when it didn't happen everyone went quiet again. This time Stella brought the conversation up.

"Do you think we should head back to Alfea? It's kinda boring now, I've been to all the shops I want, and we are just walking around the park saying nothing."

"Stella that's like the first time I've heard you say something like that, are you sick?"

"No Musa, but I'm sure that everyone else is just as bored as I am right at this point in time."

It was settled, they all agreed that it was time to head home. They make their way back to the bus to take them home, Layla was the first to the bus and when she got there, there was a letter with her name on it, attached to the bus. She didn't want the rest of the group to see it so she quickly hid it in her pocket and got on the bus. Bloom made sure to see if Malem was on the bus. When the bus left there was no sign of him, although she really didn't trust her eyes, she just somehow knew that he was somewhere near watching quietly, but for what reason, she still had no clue.

The sun was just starting to set by the time they reached Alfea. When Layla got off the bus she told everyone that she was going to her room, she had some stuff that she wanted to do. They all said goodbye to her and decided on where they wanted to spend the rest of the day. Surprisingly, Riven suggested that he and Musa go to the Lake. Stella and Brandon, well they went for a bit of a ride. Timmy and Tecna went to play against each other, Bloom and Sky headed off to the library to get info on Malem and Flora and Helia decided to go for a bit of a walk through the forest to see the flowers and plants.

What Bloom and Sky found out was absolutely nothing, there was no information on Malem anywhere, his name, or anything. Was he telling the truth, or is he making the whole thing up?

When Layla reached her room she sat down on her bed and took the letter out of the pocket. What was on there was quiet strange.

_I will always watch over you, you are safe. I will never let anything happen to you._

She turned the letter over to reveal nothing, it wasn't signed. Who had put the letter there in the first place? How did they know her name? So many questions that she had to ask, but no one she could turn to. If she showed any of her friends what would they think? Would they even let her out of Alfea? She decided to keep the letter a secret.

Out side up a tree, Malem was there, watching her. A smile crept upon his face as he watched her. If only he could let her know he was there. There was so much that he wanted to talk to her about, things she didn't know.

For the rest of the day until dinner, Layla stayed on her bed. So many questions were still filing through her head. Did she know the secret person watching over her?

Pair by pair the girls returned, all saying goodbye to their men. Flora and Helia returned first. He gave her a flower and a kiss on the cheek. Stella and Brandon came next, saying a quick goodbye she watched him ride into the sunset. In the technology room was a little sad as Tecna said goodbye to Timmy, they always has a good time, Timmy one this round, but she swore secretly to herself that she would win next time. Musa and Riven arrived last from the lake. Knowing Riven he had a funny way of showing affection, but before leaving he made sure no one was looking, gave her a quick hug and gave Musa a real shock when he kissed her forehead before running off. Sky was the last one to leave because they had stayed and talked about Malem, it seemed so strange that there was no information on his name and there is usually one on every person in Magix.

After such a long day the girls got an early night. Besides they had class tomorrow, and who knows what was going to happen, surely everyone new about the incident with Lord Darkar and the Codex pieces. This was a day that Bloom wasn't looking forward to. Hopefully no one was going to ask to many questions and not judge her.


	5. Snow Fun?

**Snow Fun?**

Just before classes started, Miss Faragonda called the girls in to her office.

"No girls I know you were probably looking forward to starting class again, but people are going to be asking a lot of questions, especially from you Bloom. I have the feeling that these aren't going to be just questions about how you managed to defeat Darkar. So I have decided to send you all on vacation, the same place as last time when you were learning to converge. The Red Fountain boys will be there to protect you, but there is to be no socialising, they are doing a course for school and getting marked on it. Now off you go."

"But, Miss Faragonda…"

"That will be all Bloom, now off you go." The girls get up to leave.

"I know they like being here, but if too many questions are asked I don't know how they would cope."

"Hey guys, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah we guess, but I hate it how we aren't supposed to socialise with you."

"Oh, and this is Conner by the way, seeing as there are 6 girls, we needed one more person.

Conner is a tallish boy with medium brown hair. They all give him a warm welcome and introduce themselves. They all walk away to their ship and are off.

Shortly after arriving.

"Well what do you want to do this time?"

"Well last time we tried getting up to the biggest hill and ski down, but we had to abort, I sure wouldn't mind doing that again, just without the problem."  
"Have they even fixed the list up there?"

"Yeah I think they have, is it that big red thing hanging around up there?"

"Haha, yeah it is, guess they must have fixed it."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going."

They all walk off together to go and get their clothes for skiing. Once they are dressed they head back to the lift to take them up the highest mountain. This was going to be so much fun. Reaching the top of the slope with no problems this time they all get out ready to go. Riven and Sky were going for a race, and Layla listening in decided to race too, just like last time, but not telling them. All the others decided to take it slow, they weren't as experienced when it came to skiing. Off they all went Layla taking a different route to everyone else, she knew this mountain, she had come here to ski often. Just before reaching the bottom Conner came out of no where and passed Layla, getting to the bottom of the mountain first.

"Hey slow poke, what took you so long?"

"How did you do that?"

"Well I know this mountain, I come here a lot and ski down it, I know the fastest route although yours wasn't too bad." Shortly after, Riven and Sky finished at a dead heat, Conner and Layla couldn't tell who came first.

"Not another one"

"Oh does it really matter all that much Riven?

"Humph, no, I guess not" he said turning around and walking off

"I guess that was a yes?" They all throw their heads back and laugh.

Slowly the girls arrive one by one along with Brandon, Timmy and Helia.

"Hey that was fun, how about we do it again?"  
"Yeah I sure wouldn't mind that, lets go"

"Yeah wait for me guys, I just have to go and get Riven the little sulk"

"Haha, ok Musa we'll see you at the lift."

Musa walks off to get Riven, and they come back and join. Riven is a little reluctant to come, but he knows he has to, because it is his duty.

"_Riven, if it bothers you that much, why don't you guide me down the hill?"_

"_You're just full of good ideas today Musa, I know it sounds weird coming from me, but I think that's a good idea, lets take it nice and slow."_

"So Riven another race down the hill?"

"Nah, not this time, I'm gonna take it slow."

"Ok cool, maybe we should all do that, what do you think guys?"

They all agree, but Layla and Conner decide to go fast, but the same way.

"READY, SET, and… TAKE YOUR TIME!"

"Um, I think you're a little too late there Bloom"

"Why is that Tecna?"

"Well, Um, lets just say that Layla and Conner just raced away…"

"Haha, guess so, well they can if they want."

Racing down the hill were Conner and Layla, both enjoying the wind blowing past their faces. Reaching the bottom of the mountain, Conner takes his helmet off and faces Layla, she too takes her helmet off and faces him.

"Well that was fun"  
"Yeah I know, nothing better than racing down a mountain with the wind in your face and someone to guide you, that route was fantastic, weaving in between trees and things, was so much fun."

"I knew you would like that route, well, um…" clearing his throat "I was just wondering, well, because we had so much fun today that maybe when I'm not on assignment that we can do something fun like this?"

"Absolutely, I would love to do this again, or something different."

"Cool, sounds like a plan"

Once again, slowly the rest of the group reached the bottom of the mountain. After all enjoying the nice ride down they decided to pack up and head for their cabin and have a nice cup of hot chocolate.

But…

Deep and far beyond in the shadows a figure was lurking, watching her every move, waiting for that moment when he would…


	6. Strange Happenings

**Strange Happenings**

After a day's holiday the girls and boys return to their schools. Sad to say goodbye to each other they go their separate ways, but just before leaving they all plan to meet at the end of the day and spend some more time together.

Once the girls were back in their rooms they discussed all the things that came to their mind, the first thing just happened to be about Conner.

"So Layla, what do you think of Conner?" Stella said giving her that look of there's something going on isn't there.

"Well he's a great skier" she quickly turns her head as she blushes so that no one else would see.

"Oh come on, that can't be all, we saw the way you were getting on with him, you have to tell us everything."

"Yeah come on girl, I totally agree with Musa, there is so much more to the story than you are telling."

"Well we both really like sports, that's all I really know about him, and just that he used to go and ski there a lot, so he asked me to meet with him later don't know when yet, but to spend some time getting to know each other."

"Awe, that's so sweet, he likes you and you like him, don't try and hide it girl, go for it."

"Thanks Stella, you really think he likes me?"

"It is written all over his face, you just have to have more confidence in yourself"

"Wow Stella, that's real deep, I think that's the best advice I've ever heard you give to someone."

"Thanks for that Musa I feel so appreciated now."

"Haha, you're welcome."

"Umm, guys?"

They all stop and look at Flora.

"Is it just me or is it time for class?"

"No! Flora you're right and my digital watch shows that we are exactly 1 minute and 37 seconds late, we better get a move on."

The girls all quickly run into their own rooms and grab their things and go off to their first class with Professor Palladium. They rotate between classes for each subject during the day, and during lunch the girls go someone private so they can hide from any questions that may be shot their way. After school they meet the boys outside once again they all go their separate ways, just as they had done the previous day.

"Layla, I would really like for us to know each other better."

"Well let's start by asking each other questions."

"Ok, I'll go first. Where were you born?"

"I was born in Andros, and had lived there until I came to Alfea, what about you?"

"Well I don't actually know, I don't even know my real parents, I was found roaming the streets of Magix when I was 3 years old."

"But shouldn't someone have known who your parents were?"

"Well you think someone would, but they didn't."

"I'm so sorry Conner."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, you didn't know, actually you're the first person I've told since coming to Red Fountain."

_Maybe Stella was right, he does like me or why would he tell me this and no one else? We hardly know each other, how could he decide so fast, how do I know if I like him, I've never really liked anyone before unless I include…_

"Layla?"

"Hmm, yeah, sorry about that"

"What were you thinking about? It looked really intense"

"Oh it was nothing important"

"It has to be important you're not talking as much now, you can tell me, you can trust me.

"I feel like I can trust you, I really do, but I just can't tell you"

"That's ok then, I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to"

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you, so what about some more questions?"

"Hmm, I dunno, do you want to go and sit somewhere?"

"Sounds like a really good idea, maybe just over by that tree or something like that."

Conner nods and they both head in the direction of the tree, they were both thinking intently about things they had felt and what might happen.

_He's so nice and he respects me, it's saddening that he doesn't even know who his parents are I'm lucky that I know my parents, but they hardly even talk to me anymore now that I'm not there with them. I have such great friends that understand me and help me all the time, he's the new one and he's telling me things that no one else knows, what does that mean? I guess they were right he does seem like he likes me, I just don't know my exact feelings for him, I've only just met him and, and, and I don't know, I go funny when I'm around him, I get all hot, it must mean something._

_I wonder if she likes me, I keep getting the feeling that she does and then it seems like she doesn't. I know I've only known her since yesterday, but I really like her, she's easy to talk to and she seems to understand me. I've never told anyone about not knowing my real parents… then again no one has actually cared to ask me about them, that's what makes her so special. I really hope she likes me as much as I like her._

They reach their destination and sit down, still thinking they could hear all the sounds around them. Breaking the quite Layla hears something and gets up to investigate.

"Layl…"

"Shh"

She walks a few metres and behind a tree turns around a sees a figure.

From being quite just a few seconds ago the air is filled with a piercing scream.

"LAYLA!"

Conner runs to where he thinks she was, but he finds nothing no signs of life or anything, once again Conner calls out.

"LAYLA!"

Frantically searching everywhere he returns disappointed and scared for her safety.

_Where could she be? What's happened to here? She couldn't just scream like that and disappear, it doesn't work like that. I need to find her, but I'm going to need some help._

Running to all the places he could he gathered all his newly made friends and explained what had happened.

"WHAT!" how could this happen"

"I don't know, one second she was there and the next she was gone, don't try and make me feel any worse than I do."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just hope she's ok."

"You're not the only one, everyone hopes that she's friend, we have to find her."

_I only wish I knew where to start, I don't want to lose her now that I've found her._


	7. Layla's Capture

**Layla's Capture**

"Huh? where am I?"

Layla awakens to find herself in a darkened room, it is plain and there is no life to be found, everything was still and quiet, there seemed to be no point in talking aloud, there was no one there, though she did have the company of an overwhelming headache.

"Hello" A dark figure walks towards her from the opposite side of the room, and it wasn't a calm greeting or a welcoming one, it was cold and filled with anger. Moving as far away from the figure as possible she reached the wall.

_I could call for help, but there would be no point there is no one around this room or place, it's completely deserted, and even if there was someone how would I know if they were on my side or with whoever they are._

Frantically trying to stay calm she kept her eyes on the figure and stepped in different directions with each step the offender took, still searching for a way to escape she ran her hands along the walls, surprisingly she reached a doorknob, turning it she opened it and ran out only to find herself in another dark room.

"There is no point running Layla. For every knob you turn there will be another room, face it, you will never leave this place, you are mine and you will not escape, even your friends will not find you."

"How do you know my name and why did you bring me here? I don't even know who you are."

"Ah, yes, you may not know who I am, but I know who you are. It has been years since I first saw you, why we even talked, I was sure you'd recognise my voice. Maybe that bump to your head was hared than I thought."

"You didn't answer my question about knowing my name and why I am here, tell me NOW!"

"Oh dear, I've seemed to upset you, you're so cute when you're flustered. Now where was I? Oh yes, I know you because we were close at one stage, and I brought you here simply because I had the desire to do so."

_We were close when we were young, I don't remember anyone this cold towards me. I never did anything to hurt anyone._

"What have I done to you, why are you so cold? I don't even remember anyone from when I was younger except for my parents and a friend who taught me how to enjoy different styles of dancing."

"You mean… you don't remember?" the voice is calm and not so harsh, there even seems to be a hint of sadness to the tone.

"Well it is a bit hard to remember someone by their voice, who I apparently haven't seen since I was young."

"Oh yes well I guess it would help if there was some light." The voice was now quieter and gentler, more inviting than repelling. He claps his hands and the lights turn on.

"Now do you remember who I am?"

"No sorry" saying with a bit of a laugh.

"What may I ask is so funny?"

"Well as much as lights make things brighter in here, it doesn't change the fact that you are wearing a cape covering your face."

"Oh…" laughing as he pulls his hood off.

_His face looks vaguely familiar, but not enough to know who he his, I know I know him, I shouldn't trust him though, his mood changed so quickly from cold to warm._

"I'm really sorry I just can't think of who you are."

"… I was hoping you would remember, I was born in Andros just like you, and we were close before you moved away."

"Y… you, you're not Plette? Are you?"

"No! no I'm not that annoying guy, he moved ages ago, I was sure you'd remember me, it's me Malem."

"Ma… Malem? I thought you moved"

"I did, but I came to find you, I realised I needed you with me."

_Oh great my first boyfriend is back to haunt me, sure I liked him in those days, and when he left I was heart broken, but I'm over him, and it was only 2 days, but can't tell him that, he might change back into that angry person he was when I woke up._

"Please say something."

"I don't know what to say, it's been so long."

"Come, let's go for a walk"

Back at Alfea

"Ms Faragonda, Layla had disappeared!"

"Disappeared?"

"Yes, she's gone."

"Does anyone know what could have happened?"

They all shake their heads, then Bloom stops and whispers something to Sky.

_Malem, you don't think he's behind this do you?_

"Bloom? Care to share something with me?"

"Actually I have an idea of something, but you should know about him already."

"Him? Who are you taking about?"

"Malem of Andros, he has been following Layla the last few days."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You didn't know? He said you had a letter informing you of his business about the whole thing. That was all he told me."

"Ok, off you all go, I will deal with this, go back to your dorms and the boys will go with you, just in case… oh never mind, just go."

"What do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know Flora, but what I do want to know is why Bloom didn't tell us about this."

"Guys don't get angry with me, he said it was his job, I didn't want it to go any further."

"Or you just couldn't be bothered telling your friends, but let Sky in on it."

"What? The only reason Sky knows about it is because he was there with me when I first saw him." Running past them small tears begin running down her face. Sky shoots them a quick look of disgust and runs after her.

"What's their problem?"

"I think it's called hurting Bloom's feelings Musa, she's just as upset as all of us are."

Tension rises between the girls and they all stop talking. Conner is dragging behind.

_If only I had gone with her, just those few steps, I must find her, but where do I start. Arh, this is so hard…_


End file.
